Hyde (Under Night IN-BIRTH)
Summary Hyde Kido is a second-year student and the main protagonist of Under Night In-Birth and was attacked by a void but was saved by Linne. And as so he became an in-birth as he is an ally to Linne preparing for the Hollow Night. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Hyde Kido Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Skilled Swordsman, able to delete one's existence by cutting them up, Energy Manipulation, is neither dead nor alive (Via being an In-Birth), Immortality (Type 1 and 5), Resistance to Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Linne who is able to smash her sword onto the ground shooting magma up) Speed: Speed of Light, Possibly FTL (Comparable to Seth who can outpace light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ, Likely Class MJ, Possibly Higher with Gyre Vortex Durability: Town level '(Can shrug off attacks from Seth and other opponents that are comparable to him like Linne and capable of withstanding Godslayer, Linne's attack) 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with certain attacks Standard Equipment: Indulgence of Rending (A blade capable of destroying one's existence as he is capable of killing immortals), EXS of Darkness "Red Void" (Gives him the ability to summon Indulgence of Rending) Intelligence: In terms of academics he appears in be average as he is merely a teenager in High-School, however in combat, he is trained by Linne and having some intellect in him. Weaknesses: He shines most in fighting solo meaning he is not used to fighting with others Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Strict Daze: '''A slash that is charged, used with two hands. * '''Black Orbiter: '''A reverse grip slash with spiraling darkness. * '''Dark Lotus: Holds his sword with both hands, detonating black orbiter and doing quick slashes with dark strings launching his opponent. * Bend Sinister: Charges forward turning, doing a wide overhead crescent slash. * Red Clad Craver: '''Hyde does a rising upper slash attack. * '''Vacant Shift: Hyde does a reverse grip spiral uppercut with his sword launching a two handed slash. * Shadow Scare: Holds his sword in reverse grip leaning back and strikes the ground with dark fire coming out of the ground. * Gyre Vortex: '''Hyde plunges his sword into the ground, creating a violent vortex of dark energy that hits the opponent multiple times and knocks them upwards. * '''Raging Roar: '''After firing a blast of energy, Hyde gathers up a wind of darkness which surrounds his blade, just as the opponent is in front of him. Afterwards, he then proceeds to unleash a fierce swing (his Strict Daze animation) which causes a violent storm of darkness to encircle the opponent, shredding them up. Hyde also pants to catch his breath just after the attack has finished. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Darkness Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Resistance Users Category:Immortals